Miraculous Ladybug: Who Are You Really?
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: Identities revealed and one minor scene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marinette looked in the mirror and so did Adrien at his house.

"It's been long enough." Marinette told Tikki, "It's time for him to know."

"What do you mean, Marinette? You can't possibly reveal yourself to Adrien! That disastrous!" Tikki cried.

"Why not? I've had a crush on him for far too long and now he's mine and yet we're keeping secrets from each other! I can't do this, Tikki! I feel so terrible! Just let me do this!"

Meanwhile at Adrien's house, he looked through his book of superheroes.

"That's me, but who in the world is Ladybug?" He asked.

"If you really want to find out, you need to find me some cheese so Chat Noir can bribe it out of her." Plagg replied, "Ladybug will trust Chat Noir more than Adrien. You just know it."

Marinette, in her house, looked at Tikki desperately. Tikki immediately responded, getting out of Marinette's purse, waiting for her command to transform.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said.

And at that, Ladybug headed to Adrien's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ladybug raised her fist and began to knock. She knocked and knocked.

Adrien put the book in his bag and Plagg also went in. He went to the door, opening it, just to see Ladybug standing there.

"Hello, Ladybug. What are you doing here?" Asked Adrien nervously.

"It's me, Adrien." She said, "In this form, I don't have to cower away from you."

Adrien was flabbergasted, backing away.

"Marinette?" He asked, "Is that you?"

Tikki just shook her head, but Ladybug continued.

"Yes, it's me." She said, "In the flesh."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it. This can't be. Is this a trick?" Adrien said, "You can't possibly be akumatised!"

"Aha!" Ladybug said, "It's you! You're the cat in the mask! You're Chat Noir!"

Adrien chuckled nervously.

"No, no. Y-you've got the wrong guy, Marinette. Who are you exactly?" He said.

Adrien ran away into the bathroom, where Ladybug knew that she couldn't follow him.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien whispered so Ladybug wouldn't suspect a thing.

When he came out, Ladybug was greeted with Chat Noir. What could possibly be going on in there? She wondered, He obviously wasn't going to the bathroom.

"Are you really Marinette? If you are, don't run from me. This relationship is already volatile because of secret identities." Chat Noir said.

"I'm going to change back!" Marinette cried, obviously flipping out, "Bug out!"

But before she could leave, Chat Noir grasped her arm so tight that she couldn't be out of his sight.

"Not this time, darn it!" Chat Noir said, "You aren't leaving this time, Ladybug! I must know who you really are!"

Ladybug sighed.

"And so do I." She said, "Who are you, Chat Noir?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Chat Noir watched Ladybug change back, he couldn't believe his eyes. Ladybug was in fact Marinette and he was sorry that he ever doubted her.

"Now it's your turn." Marinette said, "Who are you?"

"I am Adrien Agreste, my dear Ladybug." Chat Noir replied.

He stayed with Marinette until he changed back.

"A-A-Adrien, I-I c-can't." Marinette said, backing away.

"No need to be nervous, Marinette. Now that you know, will you still cower away like you used to from me? Can we please make this work, Marinette?" Adrien said, "Your house, 8:00 P.M.?"

"Adrien, we sure can, but I don't know how. We just recently got together and I'm still that shy away girl who is nervous around the boy she loves! But yes, you may come over. Just don't let the world know our secret identities of Paris's superheroes. Don't let the cat out of the bag, Chat Noir!" Marinette said.

"You have my word, Marinette. I will mention it to nobody." Adrien replied.

"But I will have to mention it to Alya." Marinette said, "She's totally trustworthy and it's been far too long. But, I have to be discreet because Chloé could be anywhere around the school."

"That's true." Adrien said.

"Marinette, Adrien is enough! If you tell more people, it could be disastrous!" Tikki warned, "They could tell other people and they will tell other people until your identity is revealed to the world! One more person and it could ruin Ladybug and Chat Noir for all of Paris! We must keep it a secret!"

"Relax, Tikki! Alya is totally trustworthy! There's no way she'll tell anybody! Oh crap! I forgot! What if she blogs about it? Oh, I'm doomed, Tikki!" Marinette panicked.

"Relax, Marinette, it's all fine. We both know Alya from school. She's definitely not that type of girl." Adrien reassured her, "So, tonight?"

Marinette gulped.

"S-sure thing, Adrien." She replied, "See you tonight, Adrien."

And they kissed as Marinette opened the door of her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the rest of that afternoon, Marinette sat up in her room, trying to get a hold of Alya.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" Alya said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, Alya. I have something to tell you and please promise not to blog about this." Marinette said, "I know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are."

"Oh my gosh! Spill!" Alya exclaimed.

"But you must agree to NOT blog about this! Even how big the urge!" Marinette said, "I trust you!"

Marinette sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing. Yes, Adrien and I are together, but that's not what I'm calling about. Adrien and I are Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"You can't be serious! You're Ladybug? I can't resist the urge!" Alya exclaimed.

"Oh, Alya! But we agreed on it! No blogging!" Marinette said.

"OK, OK. So, you're Ladybug and he's Chat Noir and you're dating each other now." Alya said, "So, what's new with you and Adrien?"

Marinette gulped.

"He's coming to my house at 8:00 P.M. Tonight. What is he even going to do that late?" Marinette said, "Unless...No! We're too young! Do you really think he'll do that though? Is that why he's coming that late?"

"Maybe it's just a sleepover?" Alya suggested.

"No, I think it's more than that. I can just tell." Marinette said.

"You're crazy about that boy, Marinette. It's just a fantasy of your future. It's a sleepover, trust me." Said Alya.

"Oh, I hope you're right." Marinette said, "Well, bye Alya!"

"Bye, girl!"

Click.

It was now 6:30 P.M. And it was still a beautiful summer day in Paris. But after dinner, Marinette didn't feel so good. Was Adrien really planning sex? She sure didn't hope so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was night and Marinette was so glad that Adrien was running a little late.  
But as soon as it was 8:30 P.M., Marinette's parents called her down and she saw Adrien.

"Hi, Adrien." Marinette said awkwardly, "Um...I'll show you to my room."

As soon as they reached her room, she asked Adrien something.

"Why did you decide to come here so late? What are you planning?" Marinette inquired.

"You'll see soon enough." he replied, "Get ready to be taken down to paradise."

"No, no, Adrien. We're way too young and I'm too good for this. There's no way. Did Hawk Moth turn you into a sex-crazy maniac?"

"No, Marinette. This is all me, I promise." Adrien said, "Just get on the bed."

Adrien smiled warmly, Marinette backing away until she fell on her bed. As Adrien neared closer, Marinette was red in the face with embarrassment.

"What is up with you, Adrien?" Marinette shouted.

"Shh, my love." Adrien said, putting a finger to her mouth.

With the other hand, Adrien started to pull down his pants, blushing just then. He tried to cover his underwear with a nervous chuckle.

"Um...s-sorry you had to see that, Ladybug-er-Marinette." Adrien said, "M-may we continue?"

Marinette blushed.

"You're cute, you know that, Adrien? OK, let's continue. I'm not looking." She said.

"What are you waiting for, Marinette? Pull yours down too." Adrien said, taking off his shirt and jacket.

"No, Adrien! You must be akumatised! Let's go, Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette said.

Right in front of her love, she transformed into Ladybug just to put a stop to someone who was not involved with Hawk Moth at all. He was indeed just a hot teenage boy who she loved too much and changed back, for she realised that he was really serious about this sex thing.

"Alright, you win, Adrien! Let's do it." Marinette said.

Adrien smiled, both lovers ready.

This was indeed the best night ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Marinette's parents called her and Adrien down.

"I guess I need to put my shirt and pants zipped." Adrien said.

"And I need to pull mine up." Marinette said glumly and she did.

That day at Marinette's school, Alya saw that Marinette was getting big.

"What happened last night?" Alya asked, pointing at her best friend's stomach.

"Oh crap!" Marinette cried, "He got me- oh no!"

"Adrien had sex with you last night and now you're pregnant!" Alya observed, "But it all happened so fast! So that's why he came over that late."

"Oh, Alya! That's what I've been trying to tell you but you insisted that it was a sleepover and that I was overreacting. But now you know the truth and I doubt my costume will even fit me with another life in here! Oh, Alya! What am I going to do? I'm too young to be pregnant, I'm too young to conceive a child! Alya!" Marinette said desperately.

And then right at that moment, the mayor's daughter, Chloé walks over with bitter jealousy. As soon as she spotted Marinette's stomach, she could tell what had happened and demanded what Marinette did to Adrien because she wanted to be the one.

"It wasn't me!" Marinette said truthfully, "I swear that Adrien was the one who wanted to, but I was kind of skeptical, and then it happened!"

But Chloé wouldn't listen to Marinette's honest explanation. She put her hand up to the pigtailed superheroine and said, "I don't wanna hear it! First, you steal Adrien from me and now you steal my sexual desires with him! UGH!"

"You don't understand, Chloé! I just love him and he loves me! You just don't see that! And I'm sorry if I ever ruined your chances! But once again it wasn't me! It was all Adrien's idea and-!"

But she was long gone.

Then Adrien came up to Marinette and kissed her.

"Don't listen to her, love." He said, "She's just jealous of what we have because she'll never have it."

"You mean like true love?" Marinette asked.

Adrien nodded.

"Yes." He replied, "She lacks true love."

"We need to stop her before this all turns into an akumatised disaster!" Marinette cried.

"You're absolutely right." Adrien said, "C'mon! Let's go find a place to hide!"

"So we can transform." Marinette added.

"Yeah." Adrien said.

As soon as the two teenage lovers, who have an unborn child in Marinette's stomach, reached a place where they wouldn't be suspected, they transformed.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette commanded.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien commanded.

And they went out to put a stop to Chloé.

But little did Ladybug and Chat Noir know that Hawk Moth has struck again, akumatising the spoiled mayor's daughter into The Envior.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Crap! We were too late!" Cried Marinette, "She's already been akumatised! Let's go, Chat Noir!"

"You got it, milady!" He said.

"There will be no more spending time doing those sorts of things that lovers do because I'm here to stop it!" Said The Envior.

"Chloé?" Marinette asked.

"I'm not Chloé anymore, wretched Ladybug! You can call me The Envior!" She replied, "And you will give me your Miraculous or the boy goes bye-bye!"

"You wouldn't dare, Envior!" Ladybug said through gritted teeth, "Lucky charm!"

Looking at what she got, she said, "What in the world can I do with this?" Ladybug looked around until she found the perfect spot.

"It's over, Envior!" Marinette cried, once again using her Lucky Charm to her advantage, "Chat Noir!"

He smiled.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" He said, readying his attack, "Cataclysm!"

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" Marinette said, "Time to de-evilise!"

Then as she watched the purified akuma fly off she smiled and waved saying, "Goodbye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, where am I? What happened?" Asked Chloé.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir exclaimed, but they changed their minds.

The heroes of Paris were not going to do a fist bump like they always did after the defeat of an akumatised villain. In fact, they made out where they hid while they waited for themselves to change back.

THE END


End file.
